NDG
Location/Stripz/Beef NDG is in the western end of montreal,quebec canada. stands for "notre-dame-de-grace" but locals refer to it mainly as "DG" or "NDG". Walkley street and surrounding areas are very well known crime areas in NDG, known for gangs,drugs,violence,theft and the list goes on. Other notable streets include montclair,somerled,fielding,demaisonneueve,cavendish,benny,elmhurst,connaught,randall,west broadway,upper-lachine rd.,cote-saint-luc and sherbrooke st. Also, across the bridge in lower NDG are places like grand st. and the st. jacques area that you must look out for and ghetto back-allies http://i190.photobucket.com/albums/z317/514_boy/untitled-2.jpg N.D.G is located on the southern end of the "cote-de-neige/notre-dame-de-grace"(CDN-NDG) borough. The northern end of this borough(cote-de-neige)is also known as "Uptown," and DG and Uptown gangs have had rough relations within the past few years a lot having to do with drugs and territorial issues etc. (note: There is also a Crip presence in DG, and it is the only gang in DG that runs things. There is no such thing as a Blood gang in DG). Despite all the gangs in NDG two stars named Castro and Jazz seem to control organized crime in a multitude of ranges in NDG *See All Bout Crips Important Notes The streets in NDG are what make it such a unique part of montreal. One street you'll have a strip of nice looking houses(e.i:king edward st.,P.Wales st.), and literally on the next you'll have a strip of high-rise,cheap apartment buildings all next to each other which are usually drug-dealing stations and theft headquarters (e.i: the walkley strip.)away from these areas off Cavendish road near the infamous benny park, is Benny Farm Housing Projects. Benny was one major housing project in the area, which is now in the process of being destroyed and replaced by condos. *The majority (but not all) of NDG's project buildings lie on Walkley street from somerled down to cote-st-luc. Walkley for years has been the most dangerous block in Montreal. Effect of Police Presence Unlike other montreal hoods, not the whole borough of NDG is ghetto or high in crime, just certain pockets of streets/areas that are, and have historically been VERY tough places to live(drivebys,gunshots,police chases,stings,rape,drug dealing,ETC. used to happen a lot ,especially on Walkley).Past few years there has been a huge attempt to really cut down the crime in these areas with huge influxes of undercover police and police presence thru bikes,helicopters,vans,cars,walking,etc. Walkley,Fielding,Cote-st-luc area especially today is watered down wit 5-0. NDG Drug Market Yes, within the past 5 years especially the borough has changed dramatically with constant police harrassment ,corner stores closing ridiculously early,and numerous other factors to slow the direction the borugh was heading. NDG for years has been known to be a HUGE drug market in montreal, and lately on the low its been booming in the wake of the areas quietness. DG-Manz, unlike other ppl from other montreal hoods are all about making MONEY and not gangs,tryin to show off,or be hard etc. etc. They arent flashy either.Everyones on their own flex. All the races of DG ppl have been working together in the drug market for sometime and everything comes down to the money.so despite the decline in EVIDENT crime, just know that one thing that will NEVER change is the underground drug market this area is harboring. **Remember: NDG is a huge place and not the whole area is ghetto,just some parts you have to look out for---ESPECIALLY if your not from there. **Also, today in 2007 the hood is fludded wit undercovers, so nuthin major happens like it used to itz fuccin gay--but dont fuccin try us, we still do u dirtty guy--believe dat guy. BUN BEAST-MANZ DEM ,WE STILL GRIMEY DOUGH, NIGGAZ STILL GETTIN POPPED! D-D-D-D-D-DG-UNNNNNNNNNIT! G-RAF!!!! http://i57.photobucket.com/albums/g214/ndgzayd/smalldgreppin.jpg] West-End Montreal Walkley's bad rep.